Luchando por el favor del Rey Sol
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Umehito tiene grandes planes. Tamaki parece ser inmune a las maldiciones. El resto del universo cree que tiene el derecho... no, el deber de opinar.
1. Chapter 1

**De cómo el Príncipe de las Sombras luchó incansablemente ****para obtener el favor del Rey Sol**

**Capítulo I**

Aún era temprano, pensó Umehito, mientras apagaba una a una las velas que habían usado durante la reunión. Técnicamente, no tenía nada más que hacer en la escuela, pero no tenía mucho sentido regresar a casa a esta hora. Todavía podía divertirse un poco. Lo más probable era que el Host Club siguiera en plena sesión. Sólo era cuestión de ir a ver y…

–¿Nekozawa-senpai?

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco; Kanazuki-kun tenía talento. Los demás ya se habían ido, pero ella seguía de pie en medio del salón, sosteniendo un libro entre las manos.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Creo que esto le podría servir.

Extendió el libro hacia él, y Umehito pudo ver claramente su título: _Mil y un hechizos para atrapar a tu príncipe_. De pronto se encontró preguntándose si la capucha servía para disimular el rubor al menos un poco.

–No creí que fuera tan obvio… –suspiró al cabo de un momento.

–Los chicos no se dieron cuenta, me parece. Pero yo ya pasé por algo así.

–… ah.

–No lo entendí muy bien en ese momento –continuó ella– pero me ayudó mucho que les hiciera notar lo que pasaba realmente. Por eso… sólo quería devolver el favor. Aunque no soy muy buena para estas cosas.

Umehito se quedó mirándola por un momento, sorprendido. Entonces sí se había dado cuenta de eso… Es cierto que no se había enojado con él por tomar sus pertenencias sin permiso, pero había creído que era porque estaba demasiado contenta con el resultado como para molestarse. Kanazuki-kun no hablaba mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Estaba pensando demasiado, decidió al fin. Simplemente tomó el libro y le sonrió.

–Gracias –dijo–. Estoy seguro de que ayudará.

Kanazuki-kun le devolvió la sonrisa, y de alguna manera le pareció que eso ya era un buen comienzo.

o O o

–¿Rosas negras? –exclamó Tamaki, horrorizado– ¿Quién encargó rosas _negras_?

–Nadie –respondió Kyouya, que miraba el ramo, si no con curiosidad, al menos con un leve interés–. Y tampoco parece el tipo de cosas que suelen enviar las fans. Hmm…

–¿_Hmm_? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

–Aunque te resulte difícil creerlo, Tamaki, no tengo _todas_ las respuestas.

–Bah, tampoco es tan grave.

–Las tiramos y listo.

–No podemos hacer eso –replicó Haruhi, frunciendo el ceño ante la sugerencia de los gemelos–. No sabemos de quién son. _Alguien_ las encargó, aunque nos hayan llegado a nosotros por error.

–Pero tampoco podemos quedárnoslas aquí, al menos a la vista –dijo Kyouya–. No van con el resto de la decoración.

–¡Es cierto! ¿Qué van a pensar nuestras invitadas si entran al salón y ven _esto_? –exclamó Tamaki, mientras sacudía una de las susodichas flores justo frente a los ojos de Haruhi. No parecía demasiado impresionada. Tal vez fue por eso que él exageró un poco su entusiasmo al sujetar el tallo– ¡Aargh! ¡Y tienen _espinas_!

–No se va a desangrar por eso, senpai –murmuró Haruhi.

–¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo terrible que sería si le sucediera a una chica? Ofrecer una rosa, y causarle una herida…

–¿… herida?

–¡Sería el fin de nuestra reputación!

–No podemos permitirnos el menor inconveniente –afirmó Kyouya, poniéndose de su lado para variar–. Incluso una pequeñez como ésa causaría una mala impresión.

–Podemos esconderlas hasta que se vayan todos, Tama-chan.

–¡Buena idea, senpai! Y después averiguaremos a quién le pertenecen en realidad…

–Eso no será necesario –dijo una voz detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Nekozawa-senpai estaba respirándole en la nuca, y había tomado la rosa que sostenía hasta hacía un momento–. Kanazuki-kun las encargó para decorar nuestro humilde santuario.

–Es curioso que hayan llegado al club equivocado –dijo Kyouya.

–Un error inadmisible –coincidió Nekozawa-senpai–. Confundir a nuestro club con una vulgar reunión social como ésta… Es una completa falta de respeto, ¿verdad?

Tamaki no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ignorar tanto a la sonrisa maligna que brillaba justo a su izquierda como al horrible muñeco que pellizcaba su mejilla derecha. Mientras Hikaru y Kaoru se preguntaban no tan por lo bajo a quiénes se les estaba faltando el respeto realmente, fue Kyouya quien se hizo cargo de la situación, como de costumbre.

–Tendré que pedirle que se las lleve antes de que llegue nuestra clientela, senpai.

–Por supuesto. Nuestra princesa está esperándolas con ansias…

Y antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de responder, había desaparecido con las rosas. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

–Bueeeeno. Eso fue…

–¿Sospechoso?

–Mucho.

–Más que de costumbre.

–Y dudo mucho que haya sido un error –dijo Kyouya, acomodándose los anteojos.

–Entonces… ¿era una maldición? ¿ME PINCHÉ EL DEDO CON UNA ROSA MALDITA?

–Esas cosas sólo pasan en los cuentos… –suspiró Haruhi.

–Pero, Tama-chan, no son malos… Además, ahora Neko-chan es algo así como un amigo, ¿no? –dijo Honey-senpai, pensativo. Mori-senpai asintió gravemente.

–¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –exclamó Tamaki, y señaló a los gemelos con un gesto de desesperación– ¡Ellos también son mis amigos y me torturan todo el tiempo!

–¡Es que es demasiado divertido para dejarlo!

–Esas reacciones no tienen precio.

–¿Cómo pueden hablarme así en un momento como éste?

–Este momento no tiene nada de diferente con ningún otro –intervino Haruhi una vez más–. Las maldiciones no existen, senpai.

–Eso lo vamos a ver cuando el Club de Magia me tenga atrapado en sus redes –dijo él, ofendido, y se fue a esconder a su esquina.

o O o

Kanazuki-kun ya lo estaba esperando cuando entró a la sala del club. Se había mostrado decidida a ayudarlo con esto y, por más que costara admitirlo, Umehito era consciente de que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Aún así, no les había dicho nada a los demás, y no tenía intención de hacerlo al menos por el momento (estaba desarrollando un gran talento para ignorar las indirectas y las miradas significativas de Kanazuki-kun al respecto). Por esa razón, en lugar de quedarse un rato más tarde después de la sesión del club y atraer las preguntas del resto, había decidido que lo mejor era llegar temprano y ocuparse de estas cosas _antes_ de que comenzara la reunión.

–¿Funcionó, senpai? –le preguntó ella en cuanto lo vio. Umehito sonrió triunfalmente y le presentó la rosa con la que Tamaki se había pinchado.

–Claro que sí. Son tan predecibles…

–Entonces sólo falta esperar a que haga efecto –dijo Kanazuki-kun–. Aunque tampoco estaría demás intentar algunas otras cosas, mientras tanto. Hay mucho material en ese libro.

Había muchos ejemplos ahí, eso era cierto. Y la mayoría eran el tipo de cosas que solamente se creerían las chicas de doce o trece años a las que realmente iba dirigido. Pero no tenía corazón para decirle eso a Kanazuki-kun y, de todas formas, cumplían gran parte de su objetivo incluso sin necesidad de magia: era una interminable lista de excusas para pasearse por el Host Club y acaparar la atención de Tamaki al menos por un rato. No era que no lo hiciera desde antes, por supuesto, pero… ahora tenía algo más de variedad sin necesidad de perder tiempo en inventarse razones.

Además, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Era cierto que esos hechizos no se veían demasiado convincentes, pero uno nunca sabe. La _intención_ detrás de ellos ciertamente estaba ahí. Eso tenía que servir para algo.

–Estaba pensando en seguir con el plan para hechizar el oso. Eso tiene que dar resultados interesantes –respondió, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones. Y era cierto; ni siquiera era necesario preguntarse si iba a funcionar o no. Sólo con imaginarse la expresión que iba a poner Tamaki le bastaba para encontrarse totalmente incapaz de contener una sonrisa desvergonzada. No cabía duda de que valdría la pena, más allá de lo que tuviera o no de cierto.

Kanazuki-kun, que parecía dispuesta a tomarse todo este asunto de manera mucho más profesional, tardó unos segundos en dar su opinión.

–Es un poco llamativo –dijo al fin–. ¿No convendría guardarlo para más adelante?

–Supongo que sí –tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar. Tal vez tuviera razón… tenían que ser un poco más sutiles por ahora. Ya habría tiempo para grandes demostraciones–. ¿Entonces crees que deberíamos quedarnos en cosas más simples por el momento?

–Así es, senpai. Pero hay otra cosa que necesitamos hacer antes.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó. Kanazuki-kun asintió levemente y extendió la mano hacia él.

–Tenemos que terminar con el hechizo de hoy, ¿verdad?

Umehito parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, y siguió su mirada. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que aún no había soltado la rosa.

Todo este asunto, reflexionó, iba a ser muy malo para su imagen.

o O o

No importaba que los demás le dijeran que exageraba o que sólo estaba siendo supersticioso. Tamaki sentía, _sabía_ y podía demostrar que los días siguientes al incidente con las rosas del Club de Magia no eran más que una larga cadena de sobresaltos y maldiciones. A medida que los días se iban convirtiendo en semanas, uno a uno tuvieron que ir admitiendo que algo de razón tenía, al menos en cuanto a los hechos. Por alguna razón seguían insistiendo en que no había ninguna magia de la cual preocuparse.

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿cómo explicaban la terrible mala suerte que tenía desde entonces? Era como si no pudiera dar un paso sin encontrarse a Nekozawa-senpai o a uno de sus trucos. Estaba en _todas partes_. Y siempre había algo nuevo de qué horrorizarse. Ya había deslizado uno de esos espantosos muñecos en su mochila, escrito cosas en algún alfabeto extraño en sus cuadernos, y hasta se las había arreglado para agregar un panecillo que el mismo había hecho en la bandeja de su almuerzo (y era tan espantoso que ni siquiera necesitaba maldiciones; estaba más que claro que había sido la primera vez en su vida que se había acercado a una cocina). A veces le devolvía alguna pertenencia que "casualmente" había "encontrado" y que quién sabe qué maldiciones traía encima ahora.

Su último ataque había consistido en impregnar todas sus cosas con el aroma fuerte y dulzón de unas velas que llevaba en su acostumbrado candelabro. Y a todo el club, también. Ni la ventilación ni el perfume de los arreglos florales alcanzaban para sacarlo del ambiente, las invitadas estaban por llegar, Honey-senpai protestaba porque no se podía comer así, Haruhi se veía como si estuviera al borde de las náuseas a pesar de que se había ido cerca de una ventana, y Kyouya parecía dispuesto a asesinar a alguien.

Nekozawa-senpai había huido velozmente antes de tener que lidiar con las consecuencias, por supuesto. Pero, a juzgar por la situación general y sobre todo por la mirada de su mejor amigo, a Tamaki no le hubiera sorprendido que sufriera algún misterioso accidente después de esto.

–¿Y ahora cómo arreglamos esto? –exclamó, mientras se agarraba la cabeza en actitud desesperada y daba vueltas por todo el salón– ¿Qué van a decir nuestras invitadas? ¡Se van a desmayar!

–Vamos, Alteza, no es para tanto. Si algunas hasta usan perfumes más horribles que éste.

–Pero es tan _fuerte_ y no se va –se quejó Haruhi, que ya había abierto la ventana y sacado la cabeza afuera–. ¿Qué tenían esas velas?

–Mejor no saber –respondieron los gemelos sabiamente.

–¿Entonces cómo lo vamos a solucionar? –insistió ella– Tenemos que saber qué es.

–Nah, no hace falta. Solamente hay que taparlo con un olor más fuerte.

–Es más… ya se me ocurre cómo.

–¡Ah, no, nada de ideas raras! –dijo Haruhi, dándose vuelta tan rápido y con tal expresión que las sonrisas peligrosas de Hikaru y Kaoru se desvanecieron inmediatamente.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás convirtiendo en Kyouya-senpai?

–Cualquier cosa que ustedes hagan sólo va a ser peor. Y no tengo ganas de meterme en un problema todavía más grande.

–Hay que airear más la habitación –dijo Honey-senpai, y junto con Mori-senpai se puso a abrir el resto de las ventanas a toda velocidad. Esa estrategia tampoco tuvo mucho éxito.

Mientras los demás seguían debatiendo acerca de la mejor forma de deshacerse de la pesada fragancia de las velas, Kyouya le hizo un gesto disimulado a Tamaki con la cabeza, como para llamarlo aparte un momento. Éste se acercó, confundido.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Su amigo se veía tan serio que era un poco preocupante.

–Si esto sigue así, va a terminar por afectar a las finanzas del club –le dijo– y demás está decir que no podemos permitir eso. Sería hora de que hagas algo al respecto, Tamaki.

–¿_Yo_? ¡Pero si yo soy la víctima aquí! No es mi culpa que Nekozawa-senpai sea tan raro. Y además, ¿qué puedo hacer?

–Esa tiene que ser _tu_ decisión. Pero creo que a todos nos conviene que esto se solucione pronto.

Tamaki sólo se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba, y tratando de entender de una vez por todas qué estaba pasando. No funcionó.

o O o

Umehito no pudo contener un suspiro de cansancio al dejarse caer sobre el asiento, y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio. Todo esto estaba saliendo mal. Muy, _muy_ mal. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan lento? Tamaki no se daba por enterado de lo que estaba pasando, o incluso, le parecía a veces, siquiera de que estaba pasando _algo_. Era frustrante.

Y tal vez algo adorable. Pero frustrante, sobre todo frustrante.

–¿Sucede algo malo, senpai?

La nueva voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando con un solo ojo a su compañera.

–Kanazuki-kun, llegaste temprano…

–¿Es por Haninozuka-senpai? No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

–¿… ah?

–Creo que sospecha algo –explicó ella–. Me preguntó si lo veía más… entusiasmado últimamente. Le dije que estábamos trabajando en un proyecto especial. Pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–Si ése no era el problema –respondió ella, observándolo con algo de inquietud–, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

–Nada –suspiró él–. Precisamente. Ya son semanas, y no pasa _nada_.

–Hay que tener paciencia, senpai. Y seguir esforzándose.

–Eso ya lo sé. Es sólo que, bueno, me gustaría ver _resultados_. Aunque sea una pequeñez.

Kanazuki-kun se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada por un momento, pensativa. Al fin sonrió un poco, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

–Tal vez sea el momento de pasar a planes más… elaborados.

–Tal vez –repitió él, sin demasiados ánimos. Era extraño; no hace mucho, ése era exactamente el tipo de cosas que le hubiera fascinado escuchar. Ahora sólo parecía capaz de ver el lado de malo de todo. Volvió a esconder el rostro entre los brazos, deprimido.

–¿… _pero_? –preguntó ella, al notar que tenía objeciones.

–Sería demasiado complejo para hacerlo sólo entre nosotros dos. Y si sale mal, sólo empeoraría las cosas…

–Entonces no lo hagamos sólo de a dos –respondió categóricamente–. ¿No va a decírselo a los demás, senpai?

Umehito se tomó su tiempo para contestarle a eso, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza del escritorio. ¿Decirles qué? ¿Que le gustaba otro chico? Y no cualquiera, tampoco, sino nada menos que el príncipe del Host Club. No podían ser más diferentes. Sabía que sus amigos nunca se imaginarían algo así. Y no estaba seguro de querer averiguar cuál iba a ser su reacción.

–No lo van a entender, Kanazuki-kun –murmuró al fin, todavía sin mirarla.

–Tal vez sí entiendan. No lo sabe, senpai –respondió ella–. Y estoy segura de que preferirían eso a pensar que no confía en ellos.

Eso sí ya tenía algo más de sentido, pensó. Dejando de lado el pequeño detalle de que no podía evitar imaginarse a Haninozuka-kun diciendo algo así (¿cuánto tiempo estaban pasando juntos?) no era un mal consejo.

–Mañana –prometió, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro–. Quiero pensar bien cómo, pero… mañana voy a decírselo. De alguna forma.

–Todo irá bien, senpai. Estoy segura. Y si a alguien le parece mal –agregó, con esa sonrisita peligrosa que sabía poner a veces– yo me encargo.

Umehito no pudo evitar reírse un poco, y le besó la mano después de una reverencia exagerada.

–Soy muy afortunado al tenerte de mi parte, Kanazuki-hime.

Ella sólo dejó escapar una risa leve y le devolvió la reverencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

La sesión del día siguiente comenzó sin ninguna novedad, más allá de alguna que otra mirada no demasiado disimulada de parte de Kanazuki-kun. Pero Umehito no se dejó intimidar por eso. Había pensado mucho en cómo debía hacer esto, y no iba a dejar que le saliera mal simplemente por apresurarse. Era un asunto muy delicado, después de todo, y requería un plan igualmente especial y detallado. Tampoco había prometido que sería lo primero que iba a decirles. Al contrario; tenía que esperar al instante adecuado. Y éste no era otro que el momento de decidir cuál sería su próxima actividad.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan esta vez, senpai?

–¿Algo interesante?

–Hace semanas que no hacemos algo divertido entre todos.

–Eso es lo que voy a solucionar precisamente ahora –respondió Umehito, con una sonrisa que se hizo más amplia aún en cuanto notó la expresión sorprendida de Kanazuki-kun; ni siquiera ella estaba esperando esto–. Tengo una idea maravillosa…

–¿Como la vez que… _ayudamos_ a los de primero con su competencia?

–Mejor aún. Probablemente no sea fácil de conseguir, pero los resultados valdrán la pena, estoy seguro –respondió él. Dejó pasar un momento en silencio, simplemente para que su siguiente frase tuviera mejor efecto, y al fin reveló lo que tenía planeado–. Tenemos que obtener y hechizar al objeto más preciado del Host Club.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, pero sólo duró un instante; luego los demás (excepto Kanazuki-kun, que a juzgar por su sonrisita ya sospechaba por dónde iba el asunto) se dedicaron a tratar de adivinar cuál era ese objeto. Umehito lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para decirlo directamente, y de todas formas ellos parecían encontrarlo entretenido.

–Espero que no sea la libreta de Ootori…

–Nah, ésa ya está maldita de por sí. ¿Pero entonces qué?

–Kanazuki-san, ¿no se te ocurre nada? Estás muy callada…

–Un momento… Claro que está callada. ¡Ella _sabe_!

–¡Entonces de verdad se estaban reuniendo en secreto! No es justo, senpai. Nosotros también queremos divertirnos.

–Pero al menos ya sabemos lo que buscamos, ¿no? Si es para un hechizo de amor, tiene que ser ese muñeco que lleva a todas partes…

–Exactamente –intervino Umehito, sin aclarar aún de qué muñeco estaban hablando en realidad–. Ésta es nuestra meta.

Era ahora o nunca. Sacó la foto de Kuma-chan que había traído consigo (había sido ridículamente fácil conseguirla, con todos los álbumes que el club publicaba a cada rato) y la dejó sobre la mesa. Los demás tardaron un momento en reaccionar.

–¿… un oso? ¿No era un conejo?

–El oso es de Suou-kun. ¿Cambiaste de objetivo, Kanazuki-san?

Ella no dijo nada, por supuesto. No se lo iba a hacer tan fácil. Arreglándoselas de alguna manera para no mirar a nadie a los ojos, Umehito se decidió a responder por fin.

–Es que… uh. No es para ella.

El silencio que vino a continuación casi le pareció eterno, pero al fin se quebró.

–… eso explica muchas cosas, senpai.

Umehito levantó la vista, sorprendido. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta?

–¿… ah, sí?

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

–Es cierto que es muy divertido asustar a Suou-kun, pero… ya nos parecía un poco mucho.

–Estábamos empezando a hacernos algunas preguntas, la verdad.

–Claro que ahora sólo queda una cosa por preguntarse…

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él, cada vez más confundido.

–¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que Suou-kun se separe de su oso?

Umehito sonrió como no lo había hecho en muchos días.

–Tengo el plan perfecto.

o O o

Así fue como se desencadenó el más ambicioso proyecto que el Club de Magia Negra había enfrentado jamás: la Operación Secuestrar a Kuma-chan. Era una compleja red de distracciones, cuidadosamente diseñada para mantener a todo el Host Club ocupado y dividido durante el tiempo necesario para dar el gran golpe. Si todo salía bien, no sólo serviría para obtener el oso, sino que el resultado sería tan espectacular que a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que había tenido otro propósito.

Tardaron unos cuantos días en pulir los detalles y ponerse de acuerdo en todo. No podían dejar nada librado al azar; el más mínimo error acabaría con la operación completa. Era un riesgo considerable, ya que pensaban llevarla a cabo en un momento en que el club estuviera en sesión. Si eran descubiertos antes de salirse con la suya tendrían que lidiar, no sólo con la ira de los hosts, sino la de docenas de fanáticas de mal humor. No podían darse el lujo de equivocarse.

Y, además, Umehito estaba empezando a cansarse de todo esto. Quería acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas. Si un plan tan elaborado como éste no lograba hacer reaccionar a Tamaki, nada lo haría. Sabía que ésta era la jugada final. Era bueno contar con el apoyo de los demás para esto, aunque ahora tuviera que suportar las miradas de "te lo dije" de Kanazuki-kun. Que, por otra parte, seguía tan entusiasmada como al principio. Parecía que se lo estuviera tomando como una meta personal.

–¿Estás segura de esto? –le preguntó por milésima vez, antes de terminar la sesión del día–. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Si vas al club como cliente en ese momento, ni siquiera sospecharán que sabías lo que planeamos.

–Ya hablamos de esto, senpai –dijo ella, sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase–. Vamos a hacerlo entre todos.

–Pero Haninozuka-kun…

–No se molestará –insistió–. Él también hace muchas tonterías por sus amigos.

Ésa era una respuesta tan agradable que Umehito incluso se encontró dispuesto a obviar lo de "tonterías".

–Entonces está decidido. Mañana daremos el gran golpe… –anunció al fin, con una amplia sonrisa– Será un evento digno de recordarse. Sólo… hay una cosa más que me parece justo advertirles a todos.

–¿Qué cosa, senpai?

Umehito dudó un instante. Después de todas las muestras de apoyo de los últimos días, le parecía difícil que esto fuera a cambiar la decisión de alguien, pero su conciencia exigía que lo dijera.

–Ootori-kun también se va a asegurar de que no lo olvidemos.

Hubo un estremecimiento general por un instante, mas desapareció tan rápido como se había originado.

–Sí, bueno… ya habíamos pensado en eso, en realidad.

–Es inevitable, ¿no? Viene con el plan.

–Tal vez las consecuencias no sean _tan_ malas…

–No todos tenemos novio en el Host Club, Kanazuki-san. Y algo me dice que eso no va a ayudarte mucho cuando se trate de pagar los daños.

–Yo escuché que no le perdona esas cosas ni a sus amigos.

–Por eso quería recordárselo _antes_ de empezar con esto –suspiró Umehito–. Si alguien quiere cambiar de opinión…

–Ya lo hubiéramos hecho antes. En serio, senpai, sabemos en qué nos estamos metiendo.

–Ya está decidido. Pensé que había quedado bastante claro –dijo Kanazuki-kun. Y no se habló más del asunto.

o O o

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Había sido un día absolutamente tranquilo, Nekozawa-senpai no aparecía por ninguna parte, y la sesión del club era un éxito total. Era uno de esos momentos donde parece imposible que el más mínimo detalle salga mal.

Por esa misma razón, Tamaki estaba más paranoico que nunca. A pesar de que hacía lo posible por disimularlo, y parecía funcionar bastante bien al menos en cuanto a las chicas que se agrupaban alrededor de él, no podía engañar a todo el mundo.

–Se van a dar cuenta de que estás nervioso –le dijo Kyouya en un instante de poca actividad, mirándolo de reojo y sin perder la constante sonrisita que dirigía al público en general–. Deberías agradecer que no está pasando nada.

–¡Pero eso es lo peor que se puede hacer! Siempre es igual. En cuanto el héroe se distrae y se siente confiado, ¡algo terrible sucede!

Kyouya dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se acomodó los anteojos.

–Quisiera poder decir que eso sólo pasa en las películas de mala calidad –respondió– pero, lamentablemente, estamos hablando de Nekozawa-senpai.

–¿No ves? ¡Te dije que tenía motivos para preocuparme!

–Deberías relajarte de todas formas –insistió Kyouya, totalmente insensible a la situación–. Nuestras invitadas notarán la diferencia, y es mejor que te distraigas.

–Hmmpf. Lo voy a intentar –prometió él de mala gana.

Y durante un buen rato, lo consiguió. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, al menos por el momento. Sus ocupaciones lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para olvidarse de la razón por la que había estado preocupado en un principio… y, por supuesto, entonces fue cuando se produjo el desastre.

De pronto la habitación se oscureció. Algunas de las chicas gritaron un poco, sobresaltadas; nadie había visto cómo se habían cerrado las cortinas. Peor aún: las lámparas se apagaron una a una en cuestión de segundos. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes aún, y Tamaki se sentía más que dispuesto a unirse al coro, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para al menos _aparentar_ que mantenía la calma. Era su deber como Rey tranquilizar a las invitadas.

–No se preocupen, señoritas –dijo, y si había algo bueno en todo este asunto era que la penumbra no permitía que se le notara mucho la cara de espanto–. S-seguramente es… un desperfecto con la electricidad, nada más. No hay nada de qué preocuparse…

Casi había logrado hacerlas (y hacerse) ignorar que las cortinas cerradas no tenían nada que ver con la electricidad cuando se escuchó un estruendo repentino, como algo que se quebraba. Por un momento pensó que eran las ventanas, pero enseguida descubrió que ése no era el caso, sino que se trataba de algo mucho peor.

Eran las _lámparas_. No había quedado una sola bombilla sin estallar en toda la habitación. Y lo peor de todo era que eso era completamente innecesario. ¡Ya se habían asegurado de que no hubiera nada de luz! ¿Por qué tenían que hacer esto también? Hasta el Club de Magia, con todo su amor por la exageración y el drama, tenía que darse cuenta de que estas chicas ya estaban lo suficientemente asustadas.

… y no sólo las chicas. Tamaki tampoco estaba pasando un buen rato precisamente. Miró alrededor, buscando a sus amigos: todos estaban lejos. Habían quedado separados, cada uno tratando de calmar y consolar al grupo que tenía alrededor en el momento en que se había iniciado el desastre. No podían hacer anda hasta que las invitadas se tranquilizaran un poco, y todo indicaba que eso iba a tardar un buen rato.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que de repente la habitación se había llenado de humo con un fuerte olor a incienso. Como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas de visibilidad… lo único que les faltaba era niebla.

Toda la situación era desesperante. Terrible. Irreparable. Era la tragedia más grande a la que se habían enfrentado jamás. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Todavía estaba tratando de contener a las chicas que se apretaban a su alrededor, hablando mecánicamente mientras en su interior ya imaginaba las espantosas consecuencias que iba a tener todo este asunto, cuando escuchó la voz de Kyouya elevándose por encima del escándalo general.

–Es evidente que la reunión no puede continuar así –dijo, y Tamaki se maravilló de que fuera capaz de mantener el mismo tono tranquilo y educado de siempre–. Será mejor que se retiren por el momento. Mañana les compensaremos este inconveniente con una sesión especial.

Después de algunos suspiros y exclamaciones asegurando que Ootori-kun era demasiado amable, que no era culpa de los hosts y que no debían molestarse por eso, todas las invitadas se fueron al fin. Tamaki suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y agotamiento.

Y a continuación hizo lo único que podía hacer en un momento así: ir a esconderse a su esquina.

–Esta vez fueron demasiado lejos –escuchó decir a Kyouya; no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber exactamente cuál era su expresión. A decir verdad, tampoco _quería_ darse vuelta. La imagen mental le daba miedo.

–¡Ya sé lo que Tama-chan necesita! –interrumpió Honey-senpai, que aparentemente trataba de salvar la situación con su tono alegre aunque un poco forzado– Sólo tiene que pasar un rato abrazando a su… uh.

El silencio fue total. Y duró tanto que Tamaki no pudo resistirse a mirar por encima de su hombro, a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando ahora. Entonces comprendió por qué ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Kyouya, se había atrevido a decir en voz alta lo que acababan de descubrir.

La sillita de Kuma-chan estaba vacía.

o O o

La misión había sido un éxito indiscutible. Más allá de que habían alcanzado el objetivo principal (al final, no había sido tan difícil hacerse con Kuma-chan mientras todo el mundo estaba distraído) se habían divertido terriblemente mientras lo hacían. Todos los detalles habían salido perfectos, y las reacciones de sus desprevenidas víctimas fueron impagables. Más allá de lo que sucediera o no a partir de ahora, la operación había valido la pena por sí misma. Había que celebrarlo, y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron: se reunieron una vez más en la sala del club, y rieron y repasaron los grandes momentos del día hasta que no les quedó más remedio que dejar la escuela o quedarse encerrados hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba en casa y sin sus amigos alrededor, a Umehito le resultaba cada vez más difícil olvidar _para qué_ se habían tomado la molestia de hacer todo eso. O decidir qué iba a hacer con el famoso muñeco. Claro que, en teoría, todo estaba planeado… A fin de cuentas, el verdadero motivo de lo que habían hecho esa tarde era tan sólo darle la oportunidad de hechizar a Kuma-chan. ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? No era diferente a todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora… no, ni siquiera eso. Era sólo un oso de peluche, nada más.

Por otra parte, tal vez ése fuera justamente el problema. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en usar algo tan adorable para sus propios fines? Es más, incluso podía tener el efecto opuesto al esperado… Tal vez Tamaki nunca le perdonaría haberle hecho daño a su oso. Sabía que _él_ nunca perdonaría ningún tipo de crueldad hacia Beelzenef.

De pronto una vocecita lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Eh? ¿Kuma-chan?

… por supuesto. Tendría que haber sabido que Kirimi lo reconocería. ¿No había pasado días enteros jugando con ese oso? Todavía estaba pensando en qué responderle cuando ella siguió hablando.

–¿Oooh, te lo regaló? ¡Regalar un osito significa amor!

–¿Q-qué? ¡Ah, no! Yo… sólo lo tomé prestado.

–¿… no es amor, oniichama? –le preguntó. Parecía casi… decepcionada. Tal vez debería haberse alegrado de saber que no iba a tener que darle demasiadas explicaciones llegado el caso, pero la ocasión de necesitar una charla como ésa parecía cada vez más lejana, de todas formas.

–No sé lo que es –respondió sombríamente, todavía con Kuma-chan sobre las rodillas.

Si regalar un oso era amor, ¿qué significaba secuestrarlo? Tal vez fuera mejor no preguntar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Al contrario de todo lo que Tamaki había esperado, la siguiente sesión del Host Club había sido todo un éxito. Era extraño: estaba convencido de que su estado de ánimo iba a arruinarlo todo. Por más que se preciara de ser muy profesional en cuanto a sus actividades de host, esta vez le resultaba imposible ocultar cuánto lo había afectado la misteriosa desaparición de Kuma-chan. Pero a muchas de las chicas parecía encantarles verlo deprimido.

El descubrimiento de que, tan de repente, había pasado de ser el Rey a convertirse en un Trágico Bishounen lo deprimió aún más. Por supuesto, todo el mundo pensó que su expresión de horror era de lo más adorable, y para cuando terminó la reunión ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las chicas que le habían prometido regalarle un nuevo osito hecho a mano, sólo para él. ¡Cómo si algo pudiera reemplazar a su querido Kuma-chan! La insensibilidad de toda esta gente era incomprensible.

La sesión le pareció interminable, algo que casi nunca le sucedía, pero al fin acabó. Incluso él tenía que reconocer que, desde un punto de vista práctico, todo había salido más que bien: nadie se había quejado por el desastre del día anterior, sino que lo habían considerado más bien una especie de aventura, y sólo lo mencionaban para alabar lo bien que se las habían arreglado para solucionarlo todo tan rápidamente y compensarlo con creces. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la certeza de que el mayor peligro había pasado bastaba para mejorar su ánimo. Sus amigos no parecían saber cómo tratarlo, y tenían tanto cuidado en lo que decían o hacían (incluso los gemelos; eso era nuevo) que acabaron por confundirlo aún más.

–Mejor me voy a casa –suspiró–. Nos vemos ma…

De pronto se interrumpió en la mitad de la frase, en el mismo momento en que abrió la puerta. Allí mismo, sentado en el umbral, estaba nada menos que su adorado osito.

–¡KUMA-CHAN! –exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza y literalmente bailando de felicidad. Los demás tan sólo se quedaron mirándolo mientras daba vueltas por todo el salón.

–Hmmm. Fue aún más rápido de lo que pensaba –dijo Kyouya.

–Neko-chan no es malo. No lo iba a hacer esperar mucho.

–De todas formas –intervino Haruhi, con tono pensativo– es un poco raro que senpai no esté preocupado porque tenga alguna maldición.

Tamaki se congeló inmediatamente. En realidad, ni siquiera había _pensado_ en eso.

–¿M-maldición? ¿Quién podría hacerle una maldición a un inocente osito de peluche?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Yo ni siquiera creo en esas cosas, senpai. Sólo me pareció extraño que no se le haya ocurrido. Con todo lo que pasó estos días…

–No estás ayudando –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Haruhi los miró con algo de fastidio, pero se quedó callada, de todas formas. Fue Kaoru quien tomó la palabra a continuación.

–Además, seguro que no tiene nada malo. Si Nekozawa-senpai realmente fuera capaz de hacer algo útil, ya le habría funcionado alguno de sus planes, ¿no?

–Si es que a esto se le puede llamar _planes_ –dijo Hikaru–. Aunque lo de ayer sí estuvo bastante elaborado…

–Demasiado. El Club de Magia va a tener que pagarnos todos los gastos, por supuesto.

–Um… ¿_planes_? –preguntó Tamaki, con algo de retraso. Nadie pareció escucharlo.

–Sólo espero que eso los haga dejar de molestarnos –suspiró Haruhi.

–Si no lo hace, encontraré otro método. Aunque no debería ser yo el que se ocupe de esto, por supuesto.

–¿… pero qué se supone que es "esto"? –insistió Tamaki. Estaba más que claro que esa última indirecta de Kyouya iba dirigida a él, pero no podía solucionar nada si no tenía la menor idea de la que estaba sucediendo.

–… creo que tenemos que decirle, Kyou-chan.

–Hmmm. Sería lo más conveniente, sí.

–¿Eh? ¡Pero eso lo va a arruinar todo!

–¡Kyouya-senpai, prometió esperar a que conociéramos los resultados!

–Bah, yo sólo quiero que todo esto se termine así podemos volver a nuestra vida casi normal…

–¿_Van a explicarme de una vez lo que está pasando_?

Los demás se miraron entre sí por un instante, y al fin Honey-senpai lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a una de las mesas, seguido por Mori-senpai como de costumbre.

–¡Vamos a comer una torta, Tama-chan! –le dijo– Y a tener una laaarga charla.

Después de bastante rato y un escándalo considerable de parte de Tamaki, al fin quedó clara la situación. Y entonces fue el turno de la segunda pregunta obvia.

–¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO NADA?

–No pensé que estuviera bien meterme en los asuntos personales de los demás, senpai –dijo Haruhi, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Estuve tratando de hacértelo notar desde el primer día –afirmó Kyouya.

–¡Deberías habérmelo dicho directamente!

–No debería haber dicho _nada_ –protestó Hikaru, frunciendo el ceño–. Eso es trampa, Kyouya-senpai.

–¿… trampa?

–Influye en el resultado de nuestras apuestas –explicó Kaoru.

–¡KYOUYA!

–Yo no participé –replicó él, con toda tranquilidad–. Simplemente arbitré las apuestas de ellos dos.

–¿Y quién ganó? –preguntó Haruhi.

–Nadie. Hikaru afirmó que tardaría otras dos semanas en darse cuenta, y Kaoru pensó que serían tres.

–¡Ey, eso quiere decir que gané! ¡Yo estuve más cerca!

–¡Claro que no! ¡Apostamos a la fecha exacta!

–¿_Podemos volver al tema_? ¿Y qué excusa tienen _ustedes_? –exclamó Tamaki, volviéndose hacia Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai.

–Pensamos que era importante que te dieras cuenta solo, Tama-chan. Pero… ya se está poniendo un poquito complicado, ¿no?

Tamaki no tuvo nada que criticarle a eso, por más que le hubiera gustado. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, molesto con sus amigos insensibles y abrazando a Kuma-chan como si fuera el último rastro de cordura en el universo. Esto no estaba nada bien. Nekozawa-senpai era… _raro_, y era muy tétrico y daba algo de miedo y le gustaban muchas cosas horribles, pero no era una mala persona. Y tenía que estar muy desesperado para raptar a un osito indefenso.

Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, se dijo. No podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Después de todo, él era el Rey del Host Club; se suponía que su belleza tenía que traer amor y felicidad al mundo, no una larga lista de maldiciones y secuestros de peluches. Pero, sobre todo, no debía entristecer a nadie. Él podía aceptar el amor de una persona, o rechazarlo caballerosamente, pero no lo podía ignorar.

Tenía que actuar. Y tenía que hacerlo _enseguida_.

o O o

Dejar a Kuma-chan junto a la entrada del salón de música no había sido tan difícil como Umehito había pensado. Tampoco irse sin que lo vieran había presentado mayores problemas. Lo que sí le estaba costando trabajo era decidir qué iba a hacer ahora.

Se demoró un rato en uno de los pasillos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Seguramente los demás lo esperaban en el club, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de ir allá para que le preguntaran cómo había salido todo. Aunque sabía que no podría evitarlos por mucho tiempo, no podía enfrentarlos ahora mismo. Después de todo lo que se habían esforzado… Decirles que el plan había fallado era una cosa; decirles que no se había atrevido a hacer nada era algo de lo que no se sentía capaz.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado distraído hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo.

–¡Nekozawa-senpai!

Su primer impulso fue salir huyendo, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Tamaki ya lo había alcanzado y lo sujetaba de un brazo, mientras con la otra mano aferraba a su estúpido oso.

–Nekozawa-senpai, esta vez fue demasiado lejos. No tenía por qué meter a Kuma-chan en esto.

Umehito estuvo a punto de recordarle que todo este asunto había comenzado con _alguien_ aplastando cruelmente a Beelzenef, pero algo le decía que eso no iba a simplificar la discusión.

–No le hice nada a tu oso –dijo–. Y ya te lo devolví, ¿no?

–Eso no importa. No es la forma de conseguir lo que quiere.

–Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero –murmuró él. Para su sorpresa, Tamaki lo miró con su mejor sonrisa ganadora.

–Claro que lo sé, senpai.

Umehito se quedó mirándolo por un instante, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no era exactamente una buena noticia.

–¿… lo sabías?

–Bueno, técnicamente Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai me lo explicaron hace cinco minutos –reconoció él en un murmullo, antes de volver a su actitud de Gran Rey una vez más– pero ése no es el punto. ¡No es el comportamiento apropiado para un príncipe!

–… _qué_.

–¿No es obvio? Todos esos trucos y secretos no sirven en el amor. ¡Un príncipe es siempre honesto, con los demás y consigo mismo! ¡Se enfrenta valientemente a cualquier situación aunque sepa que es una batalla sin esperanza!

… y todavía podía hablar así. ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas? Era como si viviera en su propio mundo perfecto y feliz donde todos eran príncipes y princesas y nadie tenía malas intenciones. Ni defectos. Ni dudas.

Era _adorable_. Pero ese mundo era suyo, y Umehito sabía que no pertenecía a él. Al menos tenía razón con eso de "sin esperanza".

–Está bien. Ya me rechazaste –suspiró–. ¿Me puedo ir ahora?

Ya había dado media vuelta para alejarse cuando Tamaki lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–Yo no recuerdo haber rechazado a nadie –le dijo–. Vamos, senpai, ¿ni siquiera va a tratar de convencerme?

–… pero si eso estuve haciendo hasta ahora.

–¿… ah, sí?

Umehito asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo avergonzado de pronto. Por un momento, Tamaki se quedó mirándolo con expresión pensativa.

–Pues no es muy bueno en eso –dijo, y de pronto su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa–. ¡Necesita más práctica!

–Más… práctica.

–Claro. ¡Jamás hay que rendirse en el amor! Tiene que aprender a demostrar sus sentimientos de forma… bueno, de forma menos amenazadora, senpai.

Umehito se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad por un momento. Después levantó la mano en la que llevaba a Beelzenef y le pellizcó la mejilla.

–¿_Esto_ te parece amenazador?

Tamaki asintió con una insistencia que sólo podía ser sincera. Umehito no pudo menos que sonreír. Y no lo soltó.

–Entonces creo que esto puede llegar a complicarse un poco.

–¿… d-de veras?

–Deberías ver tu expresión ahora.

–Se está divirtiendo demasiado, senpai –murmuró Tamaki. Ahora estaba haciendo pucheros, también. Umehito bajó la mano en un acto de gran nobleza y generosidad que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con esos ojos de cachorrito pateado.

–No ves –dijo–, te dije que se iba a complicar.

Al principio, Tamaki asintió levemente, como si se hubiera convencido al fin de la dificultad del asunto. Pero enseguida volvió a su optimismo habitual, con pose exagerada y todo.

–Aún así, no debe rendirse, senpai –exclamó dramáticamente–. ¡El amor es algo maravilloso! Es como un rayo de… aaah, ésa no es una buena metáfora.

–Y es demasiado trillada de todas formas.

Por alguna razón, eso pareció espantarlo aún más que todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces.

–¿Trillada? ¿_Trillada_? ¿Y entonces qué queda para las capas y los candelabros y los gatos?

–¡Eso es _atmósfera_!

Por un momento se quedaron los dos sin decir nada, intercambiando miradas fulminantes y sin la menor intención de dar el brazo a torcer. Era imposible saber cuánto iba a durar esa situación… hasta que, de repente, Tamaki se echó a reír.

–Ah… tal vez no somos tan diferentes después de todo, senpai.

Esa no era exactamente la reacción que había esperado, pero no iba a quejarse por eso. Al contrario. Era bastante prometedor. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, e iba a responder cuando algo nuevo lo distrajo: un ruido extraño no muy lejos de donde estaban, una especie de murmullo. Umehito entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Tenía que haberlo imaginado…

–Dame un momento –dijo, y se acercó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho. Apenas llegó al primer recodo del pasillo se oyó un repentino estruendo de pasos apresurados y, al asomarse por aquella esquina, se encontró con una serie de bultos muy sospechosos tratando de pasar desapercibidos detrás de una cortina. Era como si ni siquiera estuvieran intentando, a decir verdad.

–Estuvo lento, senpai –dijeron los gemelos, con las mismas amplias sonrisas de siempre, en cuanto descorrió los cortinajes–. ¿Distraído?

Umehito no se dignó a responder. Junto a esos dos pequeños engendros del mal, el resto de los hosts trataba de disimular el fracaso de su intento de espionaje con mayor o menor grado de dignidad. Tal vez fuera porque los demás estaban en peor situación que él, o quizás simplemente se trataba de que las últimas semanas habían terminado de quitarle la poca vergüenza que le quedaba, pero no se sintió demasiado escandalizado por eso. Era de esperarse, en realidad. Tamaki sí estaba haciendo drama ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, y juraba que la curiosidad desmedida de sus amigos era imperdonable (a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que él solía hacer _exactamente lo mismo_ acerca de cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con Fujioka-kun). Pero eso también caía dentro de lo familiar y hasta predecible.

–Es algo decepcionante –dijo al fin, levantando unos cejas–. Pensé que podían ser un poco más… sutiles.

–El Club de Magia Negra tampoco parece dominar el arte de la sutileza, senpai –dijo Ootori-kun. Umehito estaba a punto de defender el honor y talento de sus amigos cuando vio con horror que Haninozuka-kun saludaba a alguien detrás de él.

–¡Kanazuki-chan! ¿También vinieron todos? –preguntó alegremente.

Umehito se dio media vuelta. El Club de Magia en su totalidad dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

–Ah… hola, senpai.

–Nos cansamos de esperar.

–Ya nos estábamos preocupando…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué iba a responderles, Ootori-kun se hizo cargo de la situación, acercándose a ellos con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Me alegra verlos a todos aquí –dijo cortésmente–. Así podremos discutir en detalle cómo se van a cubrir los gastos.

El espanto generalizado casi podía palparse en el aire. Hasta Haninozuka-kun parecía algo inquieto, y le dirigió una mirada de perrito triste a Kanazuki-kun como si fuera la última vez que la iba a ver… pero tampoco intentó rescatarla. Sin embargo, Umehito no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada por sus amigos, o al menos de decidir si _quería_ hacerlo después de semejante interrupción. De pronto tenía un gemelo aferrado a cada brazo como una garrapata.

–No sé si ya había pensado en eso, senpai, pero debería saber que Su Alteza viene con todo el paquete.

–¿… q-qué?

–Ahora es parte de la familia. Y tenemos ritos de iniciación muy duros…

–¿No es suficiente con todo esto? –preguntó Fujioka-kun.

Umehito asintió furiosamente. Aunque estaba claro que lo decía sólo para hacer honor a la verdad y no por defenderlo a él, tampoco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. En todo caso, el comentario de Fujioka-kun pareció regresar a la realidad a Tamaki, que había pasado el último rato a su lado llorándole sus penas.

–¡Nada de eso! –exclamó– Ya hicieron lo suficiente para arruinar nuestro momento dramático. Estábamos en medio de algo importante.

–Es que son demasiado lentos, senpai.

–Si los dejamos solos van a tardar tres semanas más.

–¿Me van a _soltar_ en algún momento?

Por supuesto, lo único que consiguió fue que lo sujetaran más fuerte.

–¡Es el comienzo de una gran amistad, senpai!

Umehito dejó escapar un suspiro. Decir que se había metido en un lío era poco; esto era nada menos que _caos_. Se suponía que era el tipo de cosas que debían solucionarse entre dos personas… y allí había doce. _Doce_. Hubiera sido desesperante si no fuera tan ridículo.

Y si no hubiera salido, a pesar de todo, tan bien.

Fujioka-kun consiguió distraer a los gemelos al fin; Haninozuka-senpai y Morinozuka-senpai trataban en vano de evitar que Ootori-kun hiciera una masacre con el resto del Club de Magia. Umehito y Tamaki se quedaron, si no solos, al menos sin nadie demasiado cerca.

–Erm –dijo Umehito–. Bueno.

–Podría haber sido peor.

–Mucho peor.

–Ahá.

–¿… no estás enojado?

–Claro que no. Fue algo muy valiente, senpai.

–Entonces…

–No veo por qué no.

–Bien.

Umehito sonrió un poco. Tamaki le devolvió la sonrisa. Y en ese preciso instante se oyó un chillido agudísimo.

–¡Maravilloso! ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! ¡Una nueva historia real para el Diario Moe Moe!

… por otro lado, tal vez aún no fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea.


End file.
